


A Letter From Gabriel

by fantasy1610



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Body Image, Body Shaming, Body hate, Dealing with Disease, Depression, Disease, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Letters, Negative Thoughts, Other, Protective Gabriel, Reader-Insert, Self-Hatred, Social Anxiety, Sweet Gabriel, dealing with abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy1610/pseuds/fantasy1610
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are feeling down, but Gabriel is always there to bring you back up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Letter from Gabriel on Body Image

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry for the delay in writing, this is just a little thing to get over my on-going writer's block. *Offers up fic* Hope you enjoy!

Dear You,

     I realize you are going through a hell of a time right now, so I’m going to try not to make any snarky comments at your expense. Anyway, I know that you have been feeling pretty horrible about yourself. I know that you think you’re either to fat or too skinny, too tall and awkward, or too short and lazy. the views you have of yourself change so quickly, half the time I don’t know where you are in that head of yours. Nevertheless, even if you don’t believe me, you’re beautiful, even if you think I’m full of shit and tricks, I’m telling you the truth when I say that you are perfect just the way you are. You are comparing yourself to these ideas of beauty that are impossible to reach, A goal that is only achievable by photoshop. Those models you think are better than you, they are miserable. They can barely eat anything and they have to work nonstop for those bodies you see on magazine covers, and those aren't even their real bodies! Sometimes I really don't understand you humans and your self destructive ways. I mean, do you enjoy starving yourselves? That whole “candy is calories and calories are bad” thing you guys have is down right insulting! Long live candy I say! Furthermore, that little bit of pudge on your stomach IS NORMAL! that bulge you see is your stomach and intestines, and unless you can actually shrink down your vital organs, that bump is going to continue to be there on any normal, healthy person no matter how much you workout or diet. I know you don’t believe me, I know you think I’m lying to make you feel better, but I’m not. I’m telling you the absolute and serious truth when I say that you are amazing and that I love you. Please remember that you are your own worst critic, and those infinitesimale blemishes you see, no one else does. Where you see a ugly person not worth loving, others see a beautiful person more than worthy of the world and all the love it holds. So chin up kiddo, Let me see that smile that lights up the sky, and that soul that makes you glow with heavenly light from the inside out. Remember that true beauty comes from being kind, and knowing how to forgive others and yourself. True beauty comes in the form of a soul that has endured hardship, but came out of the battle stronger. And you, you just need to keep fighting.

With love and sweetness,

Gabriel :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To take a few words from Gabriel, I'm here for you guys. If you have any ideas or suggestions for future letters, feel free to leave them in the comments or message me directly on tumblr at astronomywriterperson. Or, if anyone needs to talk or rant or anything, don't hesitate to let me know. I love you guys, stay beautiful and stay awesome!!


	2. A Letter from Gabriel on Beauty Standards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are feeling pretty bad about your body, and Gabriel is there to cheer you up:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Umm. Hey, sorry but uh. Would you mind writing with gabe about the " skinny bitches" and " no to size zero" cause, some of us really need that. You don't have to. It'd just be nice.
> 
> Sorry it took so long to get this up! I've been really bad about posting lately, so I apologize, but since summer's here I should definitely have some more time to work on this stuff. I hope you like this!
> 
> Disclaimer:I didn't write this to shame skinny people, and I don't want to offend anyone. I wrote it for a prompt and the person that gave me the prompt probably doesn't want to offend anyone either.

Hey you,

There are a few things I wanted to say. Something has really been bothering you lately, and I wanted to offer a little support. After all, even the most bad ass bitches need a little comfort every now and then. You are perfect, you are beautiful and smart and amazing and you need to remember something whenever you start to feel anything but love for yourself. Remember to never listen to those skinny bitches who think that just because they’re at size zero they are somehow better than you! It doesn't matter what you look like or what size jeans you wear, the only thing that matters is how you treat other people and your inner beauty. In the end, that's all that really matters. I know that loving yourself can be hard sometimes, especially when everywhere you look there are people telling you that you should only look a certain way, that you should wear makeup to cover your "flaws" and that you should go on crazy diets to be skinnier. Don't listen to those people! They are only saying that shit because they want to make money off your insecurities, and don't worry, those bitches are going to get a very nasty surprise from me soon. I still am the Angel of Judgement after all. That leads me to my next point, say no to size zero. I'm not skinny shaming, but I am saying that you don't need to have a tiny waist to be beautiful, because you are already beautiful. Besides, that huge heart of yours has to fit somewhere! So anyway, never be ashamed of yourself, or your love for candy, never be ashamed of candy is all I'm saying. So keep smiling beautiful, and always remember how amazing you are!

Love,

Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you lovlies liked this! Remember, you are all beautiful!! Also, leave kudos and comments if you want, and if anyone has any prompts, you know where to leave'em! Have a great day! :D


	3. A Letter From Gabriel on Inner Demons and Getting Through the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're aren't having a good night, so Gabriel offers some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you amazing lovelies! I can't believe I haven't posted in over a year! Please forgive me! *Bows down and begs for forgiveness.* I hope this letter is helpful, and that it will be found when it's needed.

Hey You,  
Even though you won’t talk to anyone about it, I know that you haven’t been doing very good lately. I know that you lay in bed, drowning in your own demons and anxieties. I can’t pretend to be an expert in this, even though i’m pretty awesome at this life stuff. But for those really bad nights, where it seems like you can’t escape and it feels like your entire life is going to come crashing down around you, I have a few tips. First off, put on your headphones, turn up your music, and Drown. It. Out. It’s not a permanent solution, but music can fill you up and push everything else out. There is a reason for the tale that the very best music attracts angels, after all. My second point is that unless you feel on the verge of sleep, lying still with nothing to occupy your mind, music or no, probably isn’t the best idea right now. So, if you like writing, write the first story idea that comes into your head and don’t let yourself stop in the middle. If you play music, put some chords together and make a song, or practice until you can’t feel your fingers anymore. If you draw, draw. If you just can’t stand this world for one more minute, and I wouldn’t blame you honestly (don’t tell Dad I said that), then pick up a book and lose yourself for as long as you can, or for as long as you need. Anything that you enjoy, whether or not you think you’re any good, do it. I know your negative patterns by this point, so I know that you need something, anything that will get your mind out of that downward spiral.  
Before I skip out, I’d like to point out something that may or may not help. Whatever you’re kicking yourself for right now, it’s always worse in the dark of night. If you can at some point, get some sleep, and while whatever it is will still be there in the morning, it’ll be a lot less scary and not quite as bad as it seems right now. I promise. Just get through tonight with music and distractions, and let the sun chase away the rest of those damn demons. I’d also like to point out that no matter what it is, nothing can beat going on a kitchen raid for some candy. Just as an aside. Always remember that I love you, kiddo, and I’m always looking out for you. Nothing is going to hurt you, not while I’m here. As long as you can kick ass on your inner demons, I’ll kick the asses of the ones out here. We make a hell of a team, I gotta say.

Stay Strong,  
I love you,  
Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To take a few words from Gabriel, I'm here for you guys. If you have any ideas or suggestions for future letters, feel free to leave them in the comments or message me directly on tumblr at astronomywriterperson. Or, if anyone needs to talk or rant or anything, don't hesitate to let me know. I love you guys, stay beautiful and stay awesome!!


	4. A Letter From Gabriel On Dealing With Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've recently gotten some upsetting news, so Gabriel offers some encouragement and advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "A letter about Gabriel about accepting themselves for having an illness?"
> 
> Hey you fantastic, lovely people! How are you all doing? I hope it's well. I also hope this chapter will be able to reach a few of the many astonishingly brave people out there. I hope you all enjoy the update!

Hey You,

Let me preface this all by saying that I know you’re angry. I know you’re frustrated and I wish to Dad that this hadn’t happened to you. You don’t deserve this at all, and I wish I still had the grace to cure you. But, out of all of the billions of people on this planet, I really can’t think of anyone out there that could deal with this disease better than you. It sucks right now, and it’s going to suck for a long time, but you’ve got this, kiddo. Even with all of the medications and the doctor’s appointments and the bad days, I am absolutely sure that you’re going to come out on top. And when those bad days come, remember that they won’t last forever. On those days, remember that the good days will come and that the people that love you, me included, are here rooting for you. Remember that those good days are the ones you should focus on and the ones you should look forward to. Even with all of this shit going on, remember that you’re still alive, and that nothing and nobody can stop you from living this life to your fullest potential. Did that sound really cheesy? Eh, who cares? It’s true.

Anyways, back to the point, I probably don’t tell you this enough- hell, no one probably tells you this enough- but you are one of the bravest, most positive people I know. Don’t shake your head at me now. Who else on this Dad-forsaken planet could give this disease hell like you are? Who else can possibly handle this with the grace and courage you’re showing? So don’t you dare try to think less of yourself, because I’ll be back to put some sense into that head of yours. This disease _does not_ make you less of a person than you were before. It _does not_ make you gross or weak. If anything, being forced to go through this has made you a stronger person, and a person I’m proud to call my friend.

I guess now all I can say is that I have absolute faith that you’re going to be okay. I’m not saying that this is going to be easy, but _I am_ saying that you’ve got this, and I’ll be right here for as long as you need me. (Don’t worry, my candy stash will be here too.)

I love you,

Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies! I hope you guys liked it, but if anyone noticed something that was inaccurate or feels that there is something that could be added to this letter to make it better, please don't hesitate to let me know!  
> As always, if anyone has any prompts, comments, questions, or anything else they'd like to say, please please please comment! If it's something you'd rather share in private, you can message me on tumblr at astronomywriterperson or anywhere else. Stay awesome, I love you all!
> 
> Also, I hope to have another update soon on a new topic, but I'm not exactly sure when I'll get it uploaded because school's about to start up again.


	5. A Letter From Gabriel on Abusive Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel offers some support and advice when it comes to living and dealing with abuse, especially from family members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Do you think Gabe would write one about self harm and dealing with abusive families?
> 
> Hey Lovelies! I hope you are all doing good, and that this chapter can reach who it needs to. I know that the prompt asked Gabriel to talk about self harm, but I feel like that's such an important issue on it's own that it needs its own letter. No worries, though. It should be out soon. I hope you enjoy, and as always, if you see any inconsistencies, triggers, stereotypes, or anything you aren't comfortable with, please reach out and let me know.

Hey  You,

Just focus on me for a minute, okay? No one else, just me. Before you say anything or try to apologize for being afraid or useless or weak, just let me say this. Don’t apologize, because nothing that is going on right now is remotely your fault, and just the fact that you are here to read this letter shows that you are the exact opposite of weak. I am in awe of your bravery, and if you don’t believe me, believe my old, wheezy, wizard friend when he says, “It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends.” Or family, in your case. Listen, kiddo. I wish I could do more to help you out of this, but I swear on Dad I can not think of anyone more capable of holding out than you. You only have a few years left before you can get out of there, and like I said, I have no doubts that you  _ are _ strong enough. Got it? Good. I know it’s so much easier said than done, so don’t worry; I’m not going to give you a bunch of cheesy advice that you’ve heard before and you know won’t help. But I do want to say one thing for sure, and I want you to hear it. With all the shit that’s happening, it’s perfectly okay to want to take your fear and your anger and every other emotion out, but  _ please _ don’t take it out on yourself because you are  _ not _ responsible.

I will always be here for you, and it doesn’t matter if it’s the middle of the night or at noon, you won’t bother me. Whenever you need to reach out, please don’t hesitate. Like I said, you are not alone in this. The people around you may not be as much of a support network as you need, and you may feel like no one can see you and no one can hear you, but you have support, whether or not you can see it. If you’re scared and can’t leave your room, call me. If you feel threatened at any point, don’t hesitate to tell me. You are so incredibly brave, and kiddo, don’t forget to kick ass whenever possible. Remember you are strong, remember that I love you, and, of course, don’t forget that while candy doesn’t fix everything, it definitely helps.

I love you so much,

Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the update! To take a few words from Gabriel, I'm here for you guys. If you have any ideas or suggestions for future letters, feel free to leave them in the comments or message me directly on tumblr at astronomywriterperson. Or, if anyone needs to talk or rant or anything, don't hesitate to let me know. I love you guys, stay beautiful and stay awesome!!


	6. A Letter From Gabriel on Social Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been feeling way overwhelmed and anxious, and you just need a break. Gabriel tries to help out as best he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long has it been? Let's not think about that. I'm so so so sorry. But, alas, I finally finished it! I hope this can help some of you guys.
> 
> Prompt: "Do you think we could get a letter for people with minor to severe anxiety? Like social anxiety or PTSD?"
> 
> Also, apologies in advance if the cursing bothers you. If it does, please let me know and I won't hesitate to change it.

Dear You,

Anxiety fucking sucks. No beating around the bush, no sugar-coating it. It’s a simple truth, and there’s no way around it. I can tell how much it’s been getting to you lately, and I wish I could come down and give you a bone-crushing hug and then make it all better with candy and cuddles and Netflix. I know that sometimes you can’t really do much to feel better, but that’s okay. That’s why you don’t need to explain it to me. Half the time, it’s hard to figure out what’s going on in your own head, let alone trying to explain it to someone else. So don’t feel the need to try to explain if you don’t want to, okay? Because I  _ will not _ judge you. That’s one thing you need to understand, kiddo. Nothing you do is going to make me love you any less, and nothing you do or don’t do is going to make your friends and family love you any less either. If they love you, which they do, though maybe not quite as much as me, they’ll help you understand that they’re not judging you. They’re not laughing at you, and they’re not talking behind your back about your mistakes. They love you so much, and very similar to our dear Cassie, they have good intentions, even if they screw up along the way. I get how overwhelming the world can be at times, and how it feels like everyone is just waiting for you to mess up. How terrifying it is to be so afraid of something that, even though your brain is telling you it’s totally irrational, the rest of you doesn’t care and just shuts down. I know how vulnerable and exhausted panic attacks and anxiety attacks make you feel.

I swear I have an actual point to make here. I didn’t just right this letter to throw pretty sentences at you. I want you to- no. I  _ need _ you to understand that you’re allowed to take a break. I need you to accept that sometimes forcing yourself to keep going will do more harm than good.  I need you to understand that  _ there is nothing wrong with needing time _ . There is nothing wrong with needing, for lack of better words, an escape route in a crowded space. There is nothing wrong with leaving class for a little bit if it gets to be too much. There is nothing wrong with using your phone as a shield from the rest of the world or just finding a way to block everything out. There is nothing wrong with finding safe spaces where you can go if you need to. I know how important that kind of a space is to someone with anxiety, so if you ever need to just get away, for the love of Dad  _ please _ don’t feel guilty or a nuisance for taking advantage of that space. And most importantly, there is  _ nothing wrong _ with you. You are a smart, capable, brave, gorgeous, handsome, extraordinary human being, and as far as humans go, you are by far one of my favorites. Anxiety doesn’t make you weak, and taking care of yourself and your needs only make you stronger. I love you more than I can say. You’ve got this. Don’t forget to breathe.

With so much fucking love,

Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this came out like you wanted it! And I just want to apologize again for how long it took me to write this! I mean, considering I struggle with anxiety myself, you would think this would have been easier. Anyhow, as always, I hope this letter was able to find those who needed it. You are all so amazing and creative and beautiful, and I hope you have a FANTASTIC week. 
> 
> As always, if you have any prompts or suggestions, please leave them in the comments or message me on my tumblr at astronomywriterperson. I swear I won't take as long to answer another prompt or get a new chapter up! *pinky promise*

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed:D BTW I really appreciate kudos and comments!! If you have any prompts and/or suggestions just leave those in the comments :).


End file.
